RANDOMLY RANDOM RANDOMNESS
by vampirebunnies
Summary: I was bored.


**Worst story ever of Randomness**

**R&R**

Tuesday.

Dear Diary,

A lot of stuff happened to me today. Stuff you probably wouldn't believe, but the thing is all this stuff is the absolute truth. So I was trying to find a nice outfit for the dance tomorrow. I could not find anything cute so I began putting my clothes back in there. When something weird happened. A weird pattern began forming on my closet wall. Then, it began to glow a bright blue color. And as fast as lightening a glowing blue arm thing shot out of the pattern and pulled me into the closet. Instead of ramming into the wall as you may think Diary, I actually went through it. Like some sort of magical portal of glowy blue arms! ( Authors Note: Best. Line. Ever!) So this portal was really bright and stuff so I had to close and cover my eyes. Finally, the bright light vanished and I opened my eyes.

The place I was in was a beautiful meadow. There were blue flowers everywhere! And a blue Sun shining down on me. Wait, ok I know I got a D in science last year but I don't think the Sun is blue… Then I took another look to see that the grass I was standing on was purple. And the tree's had indigo leaves. I was like a four-year-old's coloring book. I looked behind me to see a door just randomly sitting there in the middle of the meadow.

"Hello!" Called a voice. I turned around to see a guy running towards me. Thankfully unlike this place he looked normal.

"Hello?" I called back. As he got closer I noticed that 'normal' was the perfect word to describe him. He had an average short brown haircut, a cute face that screamed 'normal nice guy' and he wore a T-shirt and jeans that I swear half the boys at my school owned. Oh yeah he was conveniently about my age.

"Welcome to Ichblaguberland!" He said.

"Uh, thanks" I said. "Um, where is this place?"

"Beyond the Gate" he answered smiling.

"And the gate is…?"

"On the other side of the door."

"Ok," I said giving up.

"My name is ARNG" he said.

"Arng?" I asked in disbelief.

"No not Arng, ARNG!" ARNG corrected me. "I'm the keeper of the gate. Apparently a lot of people from your world slip through here. Whether it be accident of not I welcome you."

"Uh…thanks. Um, when can I leave 'cause I have this dance I have to go to on Friday and…"

"The gate will open again tomorrow. You're free to stay at my house until it returns."

"Um…"

"No seriously you have to its part of my job." He said dropping the smiley act for a second.

"Um… ok," I agreed.

"Great!" he said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along toward his house. After about a 5 minute walk we arrived. I was like I expected it was average looking. Average carpet, average furniture, average, average, average. He showed me to my room then left.

"Dinners in 10!" he said as he walked out.

I sat down on the bed, thinking about what I got myself into. I looked into the mirror at myself. I looked awful. My curly blonde hair was a mess. I then went on a search for a rubber band. I finally found one of my wrist and put my hair up. It looked a little better.

"Dinner!" ARNG called. I walked down stairs into the kitchen. We were having spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite. Its like her can read my mind.

"Because I can," ARNG said answering my thoughts.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Almost everyone that lives in Ichblaguberland has one or two powers. I can reda minds and control an army of household appliances." he explained.

"Oh… that's… cool," I said. I silently cursed to myself and tried to remember every thought I've had since I got here.

"It's ok," he said. "I've stopped caring what people like _you_ think of me."

The 'people like you' comment stung but I brushed it off. Just then I heard a door open and close.

"I'm home!" a voice called.

I turned toward the door to see the most gorgeous guy I have ever see. He had jet black hair that looked like it should be on the head of a god. He wore the nicest leather jacket I have ever seen.

"That's my brother REDD," ARNG introduced with indifference.

"H-h-hi" I stuttered. REDD gave a slight wave, not turning around from hanging up his jacket. I nearly fainted that he actually acknowledged my existence. He turned and actually looked at me. His piercing silver eyes locked with mine. His face didn't show it but his eyes told me he felt the same attraction I felt for him.

"Hey," he said in a rhythmical voice that made me wanna faint. "Listen I don't wanna be to forward but-"

"Forward?" I stammered my heart pounding. "Forward is good it _so _much better than backward."

He got down on one knee and presented me with a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

I wanted to scream for joy. With tears streaming down my face I accepted. Even though I only have known him for 30 seconds.

15 minutes later we had the most gorgeous wedding I have ever attended and that wasn't just because REDD was there. My heart sang with the choir and I said my vows and 'I do.'

Right after the wedding REDD blessed me by telling me his age. Which I discovered he's 12 years older than me. But I didn't care I was too much in love.

About an hour later I had my first kid. A son which REDD named PEK. He was gorgeous like his father.

We were so very happy. Until the time came the next day when the gate returned. I was packing up my stuff and preparing to head home when REDD came running through the door.

"You're not leaving," he stated.

"I'm sorry baby but there's a dance at my school tomorrow. I have a date and its gonna be the best night of my life so far," I said.

"You're not going," he repeated his face getting darker.

"Sorry but I have to," I said picking up my suitcase. I gave him one last kiss and walked out of the house. Just then the house burst into flames. PEK emerged hold out his hands. Did I mention he was now 10 and is a fire-controller? REDD walked out of the house and came towards me. He looked different. These freakish tentacles blue glowy tentacles replaced his arms. Wait, glowy, blue, tentacles? His shoes did not match the tentacles. I ran toward the gate. He chased after me and attempted to wrap his giant tentacles around me. I ran faster and dodged each tentacle.

Finally, I reached the door. I opened it and burst back through into my room. I pushed the dresser in front of the door. Then I realized that REDD must have stood for, Really Evil Dude (of) DOOOOOOOOOOOOM. ARNG stood for A Really Nice Guy. And PEK stood for Pretty Evil Kid. How could I have been so blind!?!

So yeah, REDD has been trying to push through the closet door the whole time I've been writing this. And the door's about to break down. So, I'M GONNA DIE!!!!

XOXO Love,

Melanie

**ME:** You're retarded -.-

**Melanie: **STFU. I'M DEAD SO RESPECT ME!

**ME:** SHUT UP SLAVE!

**Melanie: **I AM NOT YOU'RE SLAVE!

**ME: **I CREATED YOU I OWN YOU!

**PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON IT HAS A PURPOSE!**

**VB :K**


End file.
